The Perfect way to drive guys insane
by hieinkurama
Summary: The Yugioh characters get to make fun of one of the most kidy movies there is. If you don't like it then you don't have to readRead and review! Complete!
1. the idea

The Perfect Way To Drive Guys Insane

By: Dogsrule and Hieinkurama

Hieinkurama: Welcome to our first co-written story.

Dogsrule: and we're gonna have Ryo give you the disclaimer!

Ryo: neither Dogsrule or Hieinkurama own Yu-Gi-Oh. Plus if you have a sane mind don't read this story. Dogsrule is a mastermind and Hieinkurama is just plain crazy and evil.



**Flashback**

Bakura and Marik are chasing after Sarah and Sadie for what they had just found how they were tricked into watching 'My Little Pony'.

End flashback Earlier that same day at Hollywood video 

Sarah and Sadie were looking for some movies to watch with their friends.

"Why are we doing this again?" Sarah asked.

"Oh, you forgot so easily **_Ken_**?"

"Oh yeah."

**Flashback**

"Hey Bakura, want to make these two do something really stupid?" Marik asked after using mind control on Sadie and Sarah.

"Sure what do you have in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking of having them sing the song Barbie Girl In A Barbie World."

"That would be great to see."

"Ok but only one problem do you have the song on cd or something so that way they have the music at least?"

"Yeah I have it right here." Bakura pulls out a cd case that looked very much like the one Sarah has and pulled out the cd that said 'Barbie girl #20' on it and played it for the music. "Good now we just need something to play it on."

"That is already taken care of." Marik said as he pulls out Sadie's Karaoke machine. Just then every one of their friends showed up to see the show.

"Are you ready to see just what these girls can do under mind control?" Marik asked.

"YEAH now hurry up!" The crowd shouted

"Alright there they are; Sarah and Sadie!"

The music started and Marik told them though mind control to start singing. Both girls started to hum the song. The first to start was Sadie who played the part of Barbie. Next up was Sarah who played the part of Ken.

When the song ended, Marik released the hold he had and that is when the two girls saw that there was a huge crowd of people standing in front of them just laughing like there was no tomorrow.

Then they had to be held back by Yami, Ryo, Kaiba, and the good Marik to keep them from killing Bakura and the evil twin brother Marik but they did let go of both girls when they saw that Bob was there and they went running after him and was trying to use the millennium items on him.

Then they had to tackle the two girls again to calm them down.

"Let me go" both girls yelled.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" They yelled.

Sarah then had a great idea, which was to use the puppy face on Kaiba, and Sadie used bribery on Yami and Ryo.

End flashback 

"I still can't believe that those idiots did that to us. We're just poor innocent girls." Sarah said then she said, "well not completely."

"We gotta find a way to get them back. WAIT! I GOT IT!" Sadie said while thinking.

"WHAT IS IT!"

"Ok since we're in a movie store and I have 'My Little Pony' at home. What if we check out one of the movies here and slip 'My Little Pony' in place of …" then Sadie looks around while Sarah grabs The Mummy. "The Mummy. Great!"

"Ok now we just need to get snacks and drinks for the night. And one more thing, I have a very important question for you: Why in the world would you have 'My Little Pony at your house?"

"Um the reason is that I baby-sit my little cousins, is that okay with you? If not sue me!"

"OK ok no need to bite off my head. Now what should we get as in food type. I was thinking of getting lots of chips and dip." Sarah said.

"I want lots of Sour cream and onion chips with lots and lots of Ranch dip." Sadie said.

"Ok now that we have that picked, what do you want to get for drinks other than Pepsi vanilla?"

"Water?"

"Ok we will get the Pepsi Vanilla for you and lots of Mountain Dew for us but we will also get water just so we have it for anyone that may want some."

"Ok we get water and we make sure Bakura and Marik are not in charge of it since they spiked it last time."

Both girls shuddered at that last thought.

"Yeah good idea now is there anything that we are forgetting?"

"Not that I know of."

As they were walking to the checkout, they walked past a big anime sale.

"WE HAVE GOT TO LOOK!" both girls said.

They both went for their favorite books and when they were back at the cart it was filled much more than they though it would be.

**At check-out **

"One question; HOW ARE WE GOING TO PAY FOR ALL THIS?" Sarah asked.

"No problem here" Sadie said while she pulled out a credit card and smirking at the same time.

"Please please tell me that card is not Kaiba's." Sarah begged.

"I don't know." Sadie said innocently.

"Let me see that." She said while taking the card and flipping it over to see the name. "I can not believe that you stole this from Kaiba because he is going to kill you if he finds out!"

"I didn't, it was Bakura but I slipped it from his pocket when he wasn't looking. You know you would think that the King of All Thieves could keep an eye on his own stolen goods."

"You do have a point there, now lets get going before they tear the house apart from being bored or they kill one another."

"And we really have to hurry my dad got a new grill for his birthday."

"Oh snap! Come on!" Sarah said while running to the car with the cart.


	2. the prank

**Chapter 2: The Prank**

Sarah and Sadie were getting everything ready for the big prank a.k.a. the party with their good friends; Yami, Ryo, Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Kaiba. The main reason they were doing the prank was to get back at Bakura and Marik for what they did to them (A/N; Hieinkurama: If you don't remember, read the first chapter). They arrived shortly after everything was set up. The first thing they saw was Pepsi Vanilla which they all went after. Sarah and Sadie then remembered that they didn't have the movie set up for tonight.

"Will guys excuse us for a minute?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah whatever"

The girls went to Sadie's room to slip the My Little Pony into The Mummy case.

When the girls got back to the living room, the guys were fighting over who was the best duelist and all the bags of popcorn was gone.

"HOW THE HELL CAN THE POPCORN NOT LAST EVEN FIVE MINUTES?" Sarah yelled.

"Well since you idiots ate all the popcorn it looks like _I_ have to make more." Sadie said.

"NO WAY! YOU SET THE TOASTER ON FIRE!" all the guys yelled.

(A/N; Dogsrule: this really did happen one time when I tried to use the toaster. (Stupid pop tarts))

" JUST ONE TIME AND YOU HOLD IT AGAINST ME FOREVER!" Sadie yelled back at them.

Sarah went over to the big screen TV., and put the movie in. When it started, the guys were hoping to see action right away but instead got the beginning of 'My Little Pony'.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? I THOUGHT THAT YOU HAD PICKED UP THE MUMMY?" Kaiba yelled at the girls.

"What I thought we did because when we picked it out it said 'The Mummy' on the cover, so don't yell at me." Sarah said play the part of innocence.

"WHAT THOSE JERKS, THEY RIPPED US OFF. HOW COULD THEY DO THIS TO US!" Sadie yelled playing the part too.

"Well we already started the movie so just SHUT AND BE QUEIT!" Ryo said/yelled.

Everyone just stared at him. Then the girls turned to Bakura and said " YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS DON'T YOU?"

"WHAT, he did that on his own freewill and for once I had nothing to do with it so there." Then he stuck his tongue out at both girls.

"Ryo is right, lets just the movie and get done with it." Yami said.

As the movie was playing, there were parts to where the guys couldn't stop themselves from making comments.

(A/N: Dogsrule: we're kinda changing the talking here for a little bit. Sorry if we confuse you.)

When the first song started playing Bakura thought that the pony at the beginning was sooooo cute. And everyone stared at him before he glared back.

When the two flying ponies were flying Marik wanted the stupid pink one to kill itself when it was flying.

When the dragon things attacked both Bakura and Marik shoted- "why are girls so whinny at that time of the month?" Next thing they knew they had been hit up side their head and was kicked were the sun does not shine.

Then Malik saw that there was a hand on the screen and it looked like it was rubbing something in a bag and it look very wrong.

Then Kaiba- "What is with this stupid song and why is it doing flips in the air?" when the pink one was flying with the main character.

Marik said- "That sounds Malik" and got smacked upside his head.

Kaiba muttered- "How horny are those dragon-things?" earning stared from everyone else in the room. "WHAT!" he yelled while they shook their heads and turned back to the screen.

Then Yami asked- "What is with that dude and why is he like Bakura, Marik, and Malik?" They all gave glares. While Sarah and Sadie tried to stop their giggles.

Then Bakura said- "Come on you stupid pony, kill yourself already" as the ponies were walking across an old wooden bridge.

Then Malik yelled- "What, now we have to deal with singing seahorses?"

Then Kaiba thought- Fire the writers that made this crap.

Then Yami asked- "How can it be a rainbow of darkness if rainbows are bright and colorful?" while everyone else shrugged their shoulders.

Then Marik cried- "Please tell me that he is going to kill himself." When the little gnome or leprechaun thing was rising up on a ladder.

When the little gnome/leprechaun ran in to the garden and started digging Bakura said- "So he did bury someone in the ground hehehehehehehe"

Then later when the ponies came to a river he said "Oh, looky a river, time to kill some stupid ponies."

Then Malik asked- "How the hell can he sit if he is part horse?" and got stared at by everyone who stared at him and then the TV.

When one of the ponies' names got mentioned Kaiba asked- "What kind of name is Applejack?"

Marik used his rod on Sarah and had her say-" better then the name we came up with which was appledick"

Both Sadie and Malik yelled, "Marik, hand over the millennium rod!"

Marik released Sarah and hand it to Sadie who hit him upside his head with it.

Then some of the ponies got fire shot at them and both Malik and Marik said- "Oh pretty fire, must have" and tried to get into the TV.

When the so-called evil guy had the 'evil ponies' pull his chariot Kaiba asked- "Why is he so lazy when he can fly himself?" that everyone ignored each think of a sarcastic response except for Ryo of course.

Then when the baby dragon tried to save one of the ponies Bakura said- " AWWW The baby dragon likes the pony." Then he mutters-"I wonder what their baby would look like."

When then main character broke open her heart necklace and a small rainbow came out to fight the big dark one. Malik said- "I can not believe that the rainbow is so small. Hehehehehehehe idiots."

At the ending part Sarah cried - "You have to admit that part was cute!"

They all stared at her and then Bakura, Malik, Marik, Kaiba, and Sadie yelled - "YOU'RE NUTS!"

"THANK YOU!" Sarah yelled back.

The guys went to Sadie's room to get their cards and stuff when they saw the 'My Little Pony' case on Sadie's bed.

Kaiba- "so that's how they tricked us?"

Bakura- "yeah and THEY ARE SO DEAD!"

Malik- "who's first?"

Marik- "Both"

With the girls 

"Wait a minute! Didn't we forget to put 'My Little Pony" away?" Sadie asked.

"I think so, annnnd they just went to get their cards." Sarah said.

Then they heard the guys yell, "SADIE, SARAH! YOU TWO ARE SO DEAD!"

Both girls look at each other. Then they said, "uh hehheh. RUN!" and start running out of the house to Sadie's car. But they got caught by Marik and Bakura and got the millennium items used on them.


	3. the epilogue

**Chapter 3- the epilogue **

A few days later Kaiba was checking his credit card bill, and he saw that he owed $250.00 that was spent at Kroger's on chips, pop, and books.

"When was that spent?" then he remembered that Sadie and Sarah had gone to Kroger's. "How did they get that card?"

"They got it from me." Bakura said from his spot by the door.

Then Kaiba gave him his famous death glare and if looks could kill Bakura would be dead now. Then Bakura went running for his life while Kaiba started to chase after him yelling about how he was going to kill him for stealing the credit card and how he was stupid enough to letting Sadie steal it from him. He never though that there was anyone else there but next thing he knew he was tackled to the ground and was being dragged by Hieinkurama to bring him to Sarah. While Dogsrule started to get into a fight with Sadie over guys in other animes.

THE END 



Hieinkurama: THAT STORY WAS SO COOL! (Starts bouncing around the room)

Dogsrule: you ate sugar didn't you?

Hieinkurama: ME NO KNOW! (Starts jumping on the bed where tons on candy wrappers are)

Dogsrule: how much did you eat?

Hieinkurama: WELL I ATE CHCOLATE ICE CREAM WITH TOOONNNSSS OF HERSHEY'S SYRUP AND COOL WHIP, NESTLE'S CRUNCH, REESE'S CUPS, M&M'S(all varieties!), COCO PUFFS…(passes out)

Dogsrule: that shut her up. I'm sorry I asked.


End file.
